


Five times foggy helped matt or learned to help matt and one time matt helped foggy

by Katerobber



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Attempt at Humor, Avocados at Law, Best Friends, Braille, Cab, Christmas, Court, Fake ficus, Gen, Humor, Ice, Nelson and murdock law firm, Police, Snow, Spanish, matt nearly froze, matts handwriting, signature, ugly tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different times foggy was reminded that matt really is blind and one time he learned for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The ficus

Some thing foggy had always avoided was moving or otherwise rearranging furniture. He didn't want to ruin matts mental picture and he was always too lazy to move everything around anyway. Then he learned of 'world on fire' but was still too lazy to move everything whether he wanted to or not. 

That was until they had a client from a physic company who had walked into their firm and instantly had to tell them that the energy in the room was so messed up it was amazing they were still alive. So foggy spent four hours that night consulting a spirit energy website and moving their various pieces of plastic furniture. 

Matt walked in the next day and right smack into a newly placed plastic plant. "Ow foggy what did I just walk into. Was that poison ivy? I will kill you if its poison ivy. That goes for poison oak too." 

"Sorry about that matt I didn't realize you didn't sense it. And it's just the old ficus" Foggy felt a bit of laughter bubble up though at the sight of matt feeling the plant and frowning while his glasses were skewed on his face. 

"Well I don't generally count on walking into fake plants in our law firm." He finally took his hands off the ficus and fixed his glasses. "Why exactly is the ancient ficus back among us anyway?" 

"Well you know that client, the one who works with the phyco company?" 

Matt raised on eyebrow. "You mean The one who shrieked when she saw me because my tie was the Devils color?" 

"Yep that's her. Well after you went to mend your pride, I mean gather your paperwork she demanded that we change the energy flow in the room." Foggy shrugged, "I spent a coupe hours yesterday on a freaky website moving all our messed up energy and whatever. I didn't realize you'd walk in here and disturb the poor ficus though. I think it qualifies for Medicare anyway by now so don't worry about fixing it." 

"For one I'm pretty sure the American health system doesn't give coverage to things dustier than a Swiffer sweeper, and two just give me a warning before you move everything. I don't always pay complete attention to the radar as our fine friend here just figured out." 

"Hey, don't slam the plant man and I got it. Just a bit of warning, all good. Now let's figure out how to give our elderly friend here Medicare. There's gotta be some loophole there, come on we can be famous. The lawyers who can get healthcare for anything."


	2. Is Braille related to spanish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy defiantly proves his willingness to advocate for matt.

Chapter 2 

The second time something happened to remind foggy he and matt were downtown at the police department with a new intern. 

"Here you go" he stuttered as he handed over the paperwork. He race walked out just as fast as he could afterward and matt heard the paper trail he was leaving in the hallway. 

He heard foggy's rustling and ran his own fingertips over the page to find, nothing. The page was completely blank. He traced along the table and found nothing. He gently tapped foggy's arm.

"Could you maybe tell me if this is even about anything illegal?" 

"What is it matt?" Foggy leaned over.

"Is it just me or is the page flat?" Matt slid the papers across the table. 

"Flat as a doorstep." Foggy said cheerfully. "Hey there, yeah you." He called to the person sitting at a desk sorting pages. "Can you bring back that other guy. The one who looked like a walking panic attack pamphlet. He also was blonde if that helps." 

"Who are you sir?" The desk lady called. 

"Franklin foggy Nelson ma'am, lawyer, and this is my partner matt Murdock. He happens to be blind and the golden and anxious forgot to give him a Braille or raised print copy of these papers." 

"Alright I can call Mr Rodgers back here, he may still be carrying the documents." 

"Thanks" foggy nodded. 

"Paging mr Rodgers please report to the filling desk, please, again mr Rodgers report to the filing desk." She said over an intercom. She then turned around and continued shuffling paper. 

Foggy stuck his tongue out at her turned back. One of the people around them snorted and matt guessed what had happened very quickly. He gently punched foggy's shoulder. 

They both sat in silence foggy purposefully not reading the court report. 

Mr Rodgers ringing shoes were back soon though and he started mumbling again, "I um can I help you?"

"Yeah" foggy fluttered the pages in the air. "I'd like a copy of this for my colleague." 

"But I've already given two to you?" He raised his head a tiny bit. 

"Well I'll bet that mr Murdock wants a copy he can actually read." 

"Oh I'm sorry what language should I translate it into?" 

"Braille" foggy suggested.

"I've never heard of Braille before. Is it related to Spanish?" He blushed and pushed his papers from one hand to the other. 

"No it's for the blind, like raised print." Foggy made a 'do you get it now' sort of face.

"He's blind?" The guy sounded honestly shocked. 

Matt tapped his cane against the floor and pushed his glasses up his nose. 

"Why else would a lawyer wear sunglasses inside?" Foggy's voice edged into mocking.

"I thought you were CIA or something." 

"Yep were CIA of course, a fat guy and a blind guy who both already said that we're lawyers." 

Matt chuckled under his breath. 

"Just let me find that paper." The man said and riffled through his stack. "Is this Braille?" He shoved it in foggy's face like it burned him.

"Yep" foggy said and plucked it from his hand, "thanks" 

He handed it directly to matt who nodded and began to read. Foggy also resumed and mr Rodgers stood for a second like their ficus then got his wits and speed walked away. Matt waited for his footsteps to grow faint before leaning over. 

"Is Braille related to Spanish?" He whispered.

"Are you from the CIA?" Foggy laughed and soon they were both snorting and chortling trying to keep quiet in the 'filing room'. 

"Thanks for that by the way foggy" matt smiled.

"Any time Mattie, anytime."


	3. Christmas comes with a vengance (in June)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas comes in June for the avocados along with an old gag gift

Chapter 3 

The next time it happened to be a bit more trouble as they were about to argue a rather serious harassment case in front of a full judge and jury. And matt was wearing a Christmas tree tie. 

"Hey Matt do you um remember what month it is?" Foggy was even more confused than normal at matts poker face. 

"Yeah it's June." Matt shrugged and moved to walk into the court room. 

Foggy placed a hand across matts chest. "Did you by any chance hit your head recently?" 

"No foggy, are we done with the pop quiz?" 

"Matt" foggy whispered, "do you know what your wearing?" 

"Well I thought so until you said that. What's wrong?" 

"Well you know that gag gift tie I got you? The one shaped and colored like a Christmas tree?" 

"Please tell me I'm not wearing it." Matt groaned, "I basically ran out of the apartment this morning." 

"Well run, run reindeer cause you look like December came early and with a vengeance." 

"Ugh foggy how do I fix it?" He ran his fingertips uselessly along the tie. 

"Here I've got it. Mines blue and your the main presenter on this one anyway so why don't we trade?" 

"Foggy I can't do that to you." Matt tugged at the red and green fabric some more. 

"Yeah it's no problem, I'll turn it inside out anyway. Then it'll just be ugly green. Trust me everybody will think I picked it out myself." He smiled at the genius in his plan. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah no problem, come here." He led matt over to a less busy part of the courtyard and looped his tie off his head. Matt tugged his off and held it like it was radioactive. 

Foggy made a grab for it and turned it inside out. It looked like a rotting pine tree but he tied it up anyway then buttoned his suit jacket concealing the tree shape. "Put this on." He shoved the light blue fabric at matt. 

"Thanks foggy" foggy gently snaked the tie around matts neck and let his friend tie it up. Matt knotted it easily and smiled even though he had no clue what it look like. 

"No problem matt, I think I have a tie in is color anyway." 

"Really?" Matt asked as Foggy led the way into the courthouse. 

"Yep and it's not even the worst one."


	4. His best looks like a kindergartner with dyslexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen is helping them sign papers and it goes a bit sideways.

The next time was after they had Karen and she was helping them sign off on finished cases. Even if the grand total was two.

"Here foggy right there. Not that line the next one down. Okay just sign now." Karen sounded frazzled and they were only half way through the first one. 

"K matt your next, foggy don't go anywhere I'm not done with you yet."

"What do I need to do?" Matt felt a little silly sitting with a flower pen not knowing where to write. 

"Just hold on a sec." She grasped his hand and guided it to the line. "Just print here. Don't move your hand and it's just your first and last name." 

"Does it need to be legible?" Matt didn't move his hand but Karen still pinned it down anyway. 

"Just do your best?" Karen half asked, half commanded. 

"His best looks like a kindergartner with dyslexia." Foggy cut in. 

"Stop it foggy, didn't I tell you to sign that already." She forced a pen back into his hand. "Im sure your writing is fine matt." 

"Basically everyone has told me it's awful. The best I could do was second grader and it's gone downhill from there." Matt winced. 

"it'll be fine, now print. You too foggy but sign already." Matt heard foggy's pen scrape the page and he pronounced done a second later. Karen pulled her hand off matts and nudged him. 

Matt sighed and began writing, trying to keep level. The end result wasn't really the best. "Um matt" Karen ventured. "I don't know what that says." 

Foggy snorted, "it's better than last time, you didn't write all over the other letters." 

"Be nice foggy" Karen scolded. "Matt do they know that it's your name." 

"Who's they?" Matt shrugged. 

"Who ever's going to be reading this. " 

"They'll probably know it's mine just because they don't know who it is."

"Then fine," she declared. "now foggy you print and matt sign." She did the guide hand thing again and foggy's pen scratched along with matts. 

"Hey at least your signature is fine" foggy grinned. "Most people write awful for that."


	5. Mr ninja extrordinare slipped on ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matts in a predicament that doesn't involve being thrown in the trash.

The time after was actually in December and foggy only knew because matt called him. 

"Foggy?" he heard gasping on the other side of the line. 

"Mattie are you okay? Who did it? Were you mugged or dare deviling? I swear all the nasties come out around Christmas." 

"Foggy no one hurt me." Matt sighed. 

"Then what happened? Are you in a garbage can? I smelled your outfit after that happened and I think I'll leave that one to Claire. Unless your dying or something." Foggy wrinkled his nose just thinking of the stench that clung to matt for days afterward. 

"Im pretty sure ice doesn't stink." Matt laughed hoarsely. 

"Wait what matt?" 

"I may have kinda slipped on ice and I just might be a little, sorta stuck." 

"Wait you slipped on ice? Really? Mr ninja extraordinaire fell because of winter weather?" Foggy laughed then sobered up here matts hiss on the other end of the line. 

"Yeah it's not exactly easy to sense and I hit my bruised ribs." 

"Aww Mattie, where are you?" Foggy tucked the phone against his shoulder and shrugged on a jacket. 

"I think near the park but nearer to the crosswalk." 

"East or west?" Foggy opened the door and was hit in the face by a freezing gust of wind. "Ugh matt how have you not frozen to death." 

"I don't know and I'm pretty sure that it's east." 

"Ok I'm coming matt, hold on just a minute." 

"What do you think I've been doing?" 

"Well just a few more, see you in a minute." 

"Hear you in a minute." Matt said as he hung up. At least the cold hadn't frozen his sense of humor foggy muttered to himself. 

"Hey taxi" he yelled not caring about politeness as the lady next to him flinched. A yellow car pulled over and he nearly knocked down an old man racing to get there. "Sherman's park, east side." He demanded. (I don't know if Sherman park even exists) 

"Sure" the driver said and sped off. Foggy spent an anxious few minutes as the taxi swerved around cars and snow drifts. Finally he got there and threw a couple of dollars at the driver and lept out of the cab. "Thanks mate" the cabbie yelled as he sped off. 

Foggy strode towards the crosswalk and started yelling. "Matt, Mattie" he finally spotted a pile of lawyer in one of the snow drifts surrounded by black ice. Not that it mattered to matt what color is was.

"Yeah fog" he groaned. 

"Mattie here let me help you up." 

"Okay" Matt slurred. Foggy began to feel genuinely scared. He reached under matts arms and hauled him up. It was a testament to Hell's Kitchen that no one stopped hurrying by. 

"Thanks foggy" Matt said clearer. 

"Thank me when you don't feel like a sightless icicle." 

"My ribs hurt." Matt whined. 

"Well you did fall on them." Foggy pulled matt up fully to stand next to him. "Are they really bad, like hospital bad?" 

"There not broken and not cracked." Matt supplied helpfully. 

"Okay" foggy hauled all 160 pounds of matt Murdock to the crosswalk and hailed another taxi. Another driver stopped almost instantly and foggy shoved matt into the heated space. 

"Nelson and Murdock law firm." Matt mumbled. 

"Hey buddy are you drunk?" The cabbie turned around. "Im not taking you anywhere if your trashed." 

"He's not drunk," foggy frowned. "He's blind and at the moment freezing and hurt." 

"Okay then, well sorry. Where do you want to go again?" 

"Nelson and Murdock law firm." Matt repeated. 

"Are you sure you want to work Mattie?" Foggy put up a hand to stop the cabbie. 

"Yeah it's closer and warm, also aspirin." 

"K then, Nelson and Murdock." Foggy confirmed. 

The car sped off and they arrived back quickly. Well foggy was back matt just made it. "How much do I owe you?" Foggy asked. 

"No charge, you solved my brothers case when no one else could. Trusting that your actually Nelson and Murdock." 

"We are" Matt murmured. 

"And I didn't want your friend there to freeze to death." The guy finished. 

"Thanks" foggy said and hauled matt into their building. The frozen one of them nearly melted in the sudden heat. 

"Thanks foggy." Matt sighed as he flopped on their rather beat up couch. 

"Well I don't want my best friend dying." Foggy smiled. 

Matt smiled even with his eyes closed. "You still forgot my cane." 

"Well your lucky I remembered you." Foggy said making sure the grin melted through his voice. 

Matt snorted and smiled again even as he fell asleep.


	6. Ow wall, ow chair, OW table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy nearly wrecks matts apartment trying to understand.

"Ow wall, ow chair, OW table." Foggy whined as he knocked around matts dining room. 

"You alright foggy?" Matt even managed to sound smug. Ever since foggy had come up with the blindfold idea he'd called it stupid and was just sitting back having his point proven.

"Well I would be if your dining room wasn't trying to murder me." Foggy smacked a hand against a chair.

"Hey easy on the furniture." Matt said shifting his position in another chair. "It's not their fault you came up with this inane idea." 

"I thought it was smart." Foggy growled at the table.

"Well just ill just tell the dining room you had good intentions after you've destroyed it." 

"Fine, come untie this ridiculously complicated knot then." Foggy stood in the middle of the room wait for matt. 

"Alright but just for the sake of my apartments well being." Matt stood and found his way to foggy. "Hold still a sec." His fingers easily ghosted over the knot and he pulled one strand that let the cloth fall to the floor. 

"Woah" foggy stood blinking in the light. "Your dining room really did take a hit." 

"Yeah thanks for telling me. Why did you even want to do this anyway? Besides roughing up my chairs." 

"I don't know. I wanted to see how it is for you." 

"I knew that part foggy but why?" 

"Because you have to do this everyday and I guess I just wanted to know how it is for you. Like really." 

"You realize we could have done this without nearly killing my table and you could get an actual scale?" 

"Wait What" 

"Well the last person to live here left some old night vision googles. It would help you get it and be accurate plus would have saved some wood from being terrorized." 

"Are you serious? I look like a dropped banana and it was all for nothing?"

"Well to be fair I didn't know you look like a dropped banana." 

(Note: matt helped foggy understand what his sight is like or is going to)


End file.
